


Perfect Pancake

by merrywinkle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrywinkle/pseuds/merrywinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely breakfast is incomplete, without a perfect batch of pancakes and the dork who makes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pancake

'Korra, have you seen my hair band anywhere? You know the one,' Asami called out from the bedroom. 

A sound of things being moved and clothes torn aside could be heard, as Asami rummaged about their messy bedroom for the tiny hair band. With all the stuff that has been going on, it was nearly impossible to find some time to clean up. Her and Korra's schedule had been full of appointments and meetings all through the week. With the exception of a tiny square in her notebook free of her messy handwriting, but that tiny square was reserved for a little rest and relaxation. She was looking forward to that day and no messy bedroom was going to get in her way. 

'Yeah, it's in the bathroom. On the sink,' Korra replied from the kitchen, never once taking her eyes of the pancake on the pan. She concentrated on the light brown disc and with a movement of her wrist, sent it flying, flipping in the air. For the first time ever, it landed back unharmed on the pan. She punched the air, and jumped a bit, all the while whooping. Hurriedly, she ran towards the bathroom with the pan in her hand. 

'Asami! Asami! Look what I did!' she said hurriedly in excitement, showing her the pan with the perfect pancake in it. 'I finally did it.'

Asami glanced from the mirror to the omeltte, while tying her hair back. She laughed because Korra's childlike enthusiasm for omelette was serioulsy contagious. 'Congratulations, sweetie. Now you're the first avatar to have been able to flip a pancake.' 

'Pancake is hard! I'm the avatar not a pancake bender, Asami,' Korra said excitedly. With both her hands cupping Korra's grinning face, she kissed her. 'You're a big dork, you know that?'

'I know. I'm a dork. And I'm your dork,' Korra replied with a grin while she followed Asami to the kitchen, where they feasted on Korra's success and other that weren't so successful in comfortable silence. 

Afterwards they parted ways, Korra on Naga's back and Asami with her car. They looked at each other lovingly for as long as they dared, saying a quiet promise in their heart that they'll come home.


End file.
